Andorian
) Beta Quadrant ( ) | capital = | legislature = | judiciary = | military = Andorian Imperial Guard | warp capable = 2118 | milcom = | flagship = | intel = | religion = | lang = Andorii | money = | anthem = | affiliation = | image2 = Star Trek Series 2 - 15 by Chonastock.jpg | caption2 = An Andorian female }} The Andorians were a blue-skinned species from the Andoria, and one of the founding members of the . One of their most recognized physical features were their antennae and white hair. ( ) Homeworlds The original Andorian homeworld is the natural satellite Andoria, which orbits a gas giant in the Procyon, or Alpha Canis Minoris, system. Andoria's surface is icy and rarely if ever thaws. (Star Trek: Enterprise) The Andorians have two "homeworlds" in the Epsilon Indi system, Epsilon Indi IV and Epsilon Indi VIII. These originated as colonies. (The Andor Files) Epsilon Indi IV has temperate areas with tree-like vegetation and large carnivores. The tidal effects of Epsilon Indi's binary brown dwarf companion makes it geologically unstable. Physiology Andorians were human-shaped and most (except for Aenar) had light blue skin and white or silver hair. (Starship Exeter, Starship Independence, Star Trek: Pendragon, Star Trek: Remington, ) Andorians had a secondary osmotic circulatory system; this enabled them to perfuse more efficiently, making them less prone to fatigue and extremes of temperature but also more susceptible to poison (Among The Clans). Even being grazed by a beam weapon could result in a potentially fatal phase-pulse infection. Dr. Yungchen Tsering of the compared the pathogenesis of this condition to secondary infections common among humans, such as necrotizing fasciitis and sepsis. A survivor of a phase-pulse infection might suffer nerve and tissue damage requiring extensive tissue debridement and/or amputation of the injured limb, with an extended convalescence and period of rehabilitation. (Eighth Fleet RPG) Some Andorians were lactose intolerant, due to not metabolizing the proteins in Terran cows' milk. (Eighth Fleet RPG) There is a sub-species, the Aenar, who are white-skinned, blind, and telepathic. :Other colors have been seen. In ''TAS, Andorians are grey, but this is because of a production error. In TNG, an image of a female Andorian is greenish, but this also looks like a production error. In , John bet-Orlek is a darker blue, but it has not been explained whether this represents a subtype of Andorian or is some unique condition.'' :The suggestion in ''Starfleet Medical Reference Manual (Ballantine, 1977) that Andorians have a partial exoskeleton has no support in canon, although an Andorian so endowed was illustrated in "The Dragons of Berengaria: Part Two" by Brian Franczak in Enterprise Incidents #8, 1980. On the other hand, the Manual also suggested Andorians don't have ears, which has since been contradicted.'' Antennae Andorians' antennae have several functions. They sense fluctuations in gravity, useful for beings living underground on a geologically unstable world. Extreme gravity disturbances can cause pain or unconsciousness. (Starship Exeter: "The Tressaurian Intersection") , of the ]] Their antennae could express feeling as well, such as attraction or fear. ( ) Reproduction Andorians' reproductive organs are normally entirely retracted and the sex of some Andorians can be difficult to discern to outsiders. In some Andorian societies, Andorians are treated as neuter until they marry. In others, individuals are treated as sexed from childhood. ( novel: , "A Summary of the Physiological Roots of Andorian Culture", ) Depending upon whom you ask, Andorian reproduction involves two people with two roles each in the reproductive process, or there are four people required who each do one thing. These might be different social conventions built on the same biological facts. Two-person mating is prolific, whereas the four-person mating entails a narrow window of fertility and low birth-rate. ("A Summary of the Physiological Roots of Andorian Culture", novels) In the 22nd and 23rd centuries, some Andorians at least describe themselves as male or female, at least in discussion with non-Andorians, and form male-female pair-bonds, existing simultaneously with the prior traditions. ( ; ) By the late 24th century, the four genders thaan, chan, shen, and zhen are used in general conversation, and four-person bonds are rigidly enforced by the dominant Andorian culture, with severe social penalties for non-compliance. This leads to a declining birth-rate and fears of a population crash. (DS9 Relaunch novels) Mating and gender are considered very private matters which tend not to be discussed offworld, and many Andorians have described themselves as either male or female, or used the standard English pronouns, to avoid having to discuss their reproduction with "pinkskins". (DS9 Relaunch novels) The working theory of the origins of the four-gender paradigm is a radiation disaster on the planet approximately 50 thousand Earth years ago. Because of severe chromosomal damage in the worst cases of radiation poisoning, the Andorian race was in danger of extinction and only saved by advanced DNA re-sequencing techniques. Because most of the male population was unable to contribute enough genetic material to produce a viable fetus, the males were divided into the thaan and chan sub-classes. Most zhens are biologically incapable of contributing genetic material to their offspring but are able carry a fetus for the entire gestation period. The first shens were most likely hermaphrodites, acting as go-betweens in the conception process. Over the generations, marriage and mating in groups of two became possible again, though the four gender paradigm remained more biologically and socially practical. ([http://stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Trek:_Lambda_Paz#Background_Essays Star Trek: Lambda Paz Background Essays], Worlds of Deep Space Nine Expanded Universe) Society On the ice-covered planet Andoria, settlements are underground, heated by geothermal energy and connected by tunnels thousands of kilometers long. ( ) On Epsilon Indi IV, the tradition of living underground is still followed, even though it has a habitable surface. (Starship Exeter: "The Savage Empire", "The Tressaurian Interesection") Andorians were a collectivist society; what befell one member of a quad or clan, befell all, and likewise, any shame born by one clansman or bondmate, was the shame of all. (Deep Space Nine Relaunch), (The Andor Files), (Eighth Fleet RPG) Many Andorians know the martial art ushaan, which employs the ushaan-tor (an ice-cutting tool) or chakra. (Starship Independence: Sharvetra Pooth'kiph's bio) Andorian culture puts a high emphasis on physical courage; conversely, despair, depression, or suicide are shameful for the individual and their clan. When Thalek contracted depression he was tempted to act recklessly in battle as an alternative to overt suicide. (Star Trek: Hidden Frontier: "Coward's Death") Additionally, conditions such as Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder bore significant social stigma owing to the peoples' stoic and warlike history. (Eighth Fleet RPG) Many Andorians live outside of Andorian society and even the Federation. They are found as employees of Orion Syndicates, for example. (Star Trek: Hidden Frontier: "The Great Starship Robbery") Marriage and full names Andorian marriages involve four people, except when they do not. ( ) In the main Andorian language the four participants are referred to as thaan, chan, shen, and zhen, and these are used as prefixes in their full formal names (as in ThorshkukJini zh’Thresh, where Thresh is a clan name). The name used in a Starfleet context may be part of their personal name (as in "Lieutenant Jini") or their prefixed clan name (as in "Lieutenant zh'Thresh"); it depends on the individual Andorian. (Starship Independence, Star Trek: Pendragon, ) Other Andorians have names that do not fit that pattern. (Starship Exeter, Star Trek: Remington, ) Cultural products * Andorian blues (Pooth'kiph's bio) * Andorian silk painting (Pooth'kiph's bio) * Andorian tile painting (Pooth'kiph's bio) Andorian cuisine Andorians practiced herding, hunting and various forms of agriculture, so their diet was varied and omnivorous. However, they may require a minimum amount of animal protein in order to maintain their blue color. ( ; The Andor Files) A typical Andorian meal will be familiar to "pinkskins" in emphasizing what Humans commonly call a "square meal": a protein course accompanied by a vegetable course and a carbohydrate course. Andorians commonly eat meals with hari, a flatbread which is used as a utensil. ( ) :see also: Foods and beverages#Andorian History ]] In the 23rd century, Lieutenant Rivera Gotens got into a fight with his Andorian Starfleet Captain, Iviok, over the aesthetics of a probe they were monitoring. ( : "The Bajoran Trove") By 2374, Iviok was in command of the [[USS Jenova (NCC-34567)|USS Jenova]]. ( : "Bio Level 4", "Loyalties, Part I") In 2374, Kotah, an Andorian, partnered up with a Klingon, named Ragon, to hijack the [[USS Phoenix-X (NCC-75948)|USS Phoenix-X]] for the Second Maquis. The two were successful in knocking out the crew, but were eventually thwarted by Captain Daniel. Kotah was imprisoned and taken to a Federation prison. ( : "Cookies", "The Cloud Aloft") In 2380, an Andorian visited the [[USS Phoenix-X (NCC-75948)|USS Phoenix-X]] and began inquiring about classified information. Commander Seifer was forced to take quick action in stopping him from learning too much. (Star Trek: Phoenix-X (comics): "Secret Engine") People *List of Andorians Appendices Appearances Fan films *''Starship Exeter'' *''Star Trek: New Voyages'' *''Star Trek: Hidden Frontier'' Fan fiction *''Star Trek Mirror Wars'' * * Fan comics *''TOSS'' *Star Trek: The Animated Series Comics *Star Trek: Phoenix-X (comics) - Comic 4.1, "Secret Engine" Images Image:Therin 2260s.jpg Image:Bfuselek.jpg Image:Thalek.jpeg Image:Jini.gif Image:Vetra PoothKiph 01 (2383).jpg File:Iviok2390.jpg * * Category:Species Category:Andorians